stark y zoey
by Sofiaossa
Summary: aqui cuento la historia de eterno amor entre stark y zoey solo que en esta stark no muere!
1. me and stark

Tenia muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza:

1: ya no era virgen

Blake apesta

rompió conmigo lo cual me ahorra mucho trabajo

no me quiere ver

5 neferet me odia

me fui a los establos para tratar de despejar mi mente mientras cepillo a persephone cuando alguien entra al establo , era posiblemente el chico mas lindo que había visto tenia el pelo color arena y unos ojos de esmeralda .

ah! Perdón lo siento por interrumpir dijo tímidamente el chico

cuando se volvia afuera fue como si mi brazo involuntariamente lo cogiera.

Noo tranquilo no pasa puedes quedarte aquí.

Ah! Y soy zoey y tu eres…

"Stark, james stark"

como eres nuevo es mi deber mostrate la escuela

"y todo tus tatuajes son regalo de la diosa?"

si, por mi afinidad con los 5 elementos"

ya me dirigía a clases cuando el me pregunta

"te gustaría ir a ver una peli en mi cuarto habrá doritos y gaseosas no dietéticas"

me pregunte a mi misma como sabia que me gustaban tanto estos bocadillos altos en grasas?

Acepte sin vacilación me dirigi a mi dormitorio evitando a toda costa a neferet , loren o erik… sacudi mi cabeza recordándome que yo también quería terminar , me bañe me puse un jersey negro , unos converse y unos shorts de jean , me dirigi a la habitación de stark toque la puerta y estaba el con una camisa blanca cuello v y unos boxers con caritas felices lo cual me parecio divertido .

"Veamos la ultima de piratas del caribe" replique

"nop" contestos divertido , puso el titanic

aun no puedo averiguar como supo que me gustaba DiCaprio me recosté junto a el y disfrutamos la peli.

Cuando se acabo me volteo y me beso en los labios y le respondi con mas intensidad y continuamos asi por unos 5 minutos hasta que paso erik y me grito p***a , strak me miro y me pregunto

Porque te llamo asi me pregunto .

Porque solia salir con el antes y luego rompimos pero sigue buscándome

Si quieres le puedo hacer entender que rompieron

Creo que el ya lo tiene claro , lo bese y me dirigi a mi habitación.


	2. stark

_Stark_

Después de ver mi película mi película y depues de todo el drama entre los ex,

Me acosté pensando en zoey y todo lo que teníamos en común y todo lo que me hacia sentir , cosas tan simples como el tacto me mandaban oleadas de calor y tranquilidad no podía esperar a verla el siguiente dia.

Me desperté temprano me aliste y alguien toco la puerta la abri estaba erik,me empujo contra la pared y yo agradeciendo mis habilidades de pelea de un empujon lo mande al suelo y le dije

"Podrias porfavor dejar de joder a mi novia"dije entre dientes

"no es tu novia , aunque hayamos terminado no significa que no me siga amando "

"si talvez pero me escogio a mi no a ti, a si que vete y no te metas en nuestro camino "

lo solte y me dirigi a clase me sente al lado de zoey , tome su mano y empezamos a charlar y hablar de lo interesante que es la clase de hechizos y como nos gustaría ir a hogwarts (si fuera real).

La invite a a mi habitación de nuevo porque había comprado la tercera temporada de glee mientras la veíamos cantábamos con los personajes las canciones con ella todo era muy divertido y diferente.


	3. Luna

Zoey

Al siguiente dia sali con stark a la cafetería como de costumbre nos sentamos entre afrodita y damien quienes no paraban de hablar sobre el nuevo capitulo de glee : the break up.

"ohh pobre kurt nunca se puede confiar en una cara bonita como la de Blaine , solia ser mi pgf" dijo damien

" mi pg quee?!" gritaron erin y shaunne a la vez.

Damien giro los ojos " mi personaje gay favorito"

"oh como podríamos no habernos dado cuenta" dijeron la gemelas entre risas

luego una chica llego a nuestra mesa y me dijo " que colores tan lindos tienes pero tienes motas oscuras , definitvamente has pasado por perdidas cuanto lo siento "

dijo mientras me preguntaba WTF pasa con esta chica

se sento a nuestro lado y empezó a hablar con nosotros , se llamaba luna había sido marcada hacia unas horas atrás solo que su marca era dorada.

"mi marca significa que tengo el poder de leer las auras de las otras personas es genial , ustedes tenían los colores mas lindos , los otros eran oscuros y espesos " dijo pareciendo asqueada .

nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos con la intención de averiguar un poco sobre las marcas doradas .

al llegar encontré a stark vomitando en el baño entre rápidamente y lo sujete , abri un libro de sanación que me había dado mi abuela en mi cumpleaños recite:

quita enfermedad y malestar haz que stark deje de vomitar , frote sal gruesa entre mis manos con un poco de lavanda y la sople con fuerza alrededor de stark . stark se tranquilizo y me dirigio una mirada vacia y triste me acerque a el y le bese los labios sentí el calor de sus labios contra los mios nos acostamos y empezamos a ver the voice mientras admiraba al jurado mas sexy Adam levine.


End file.
